


Sir Fluffington

by yodepalma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cats, Fluff, M/M, OT4 if you squint - Freeform, Slice of Life, you don't even have to squint hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Gladiolus gets a cat for his birthday.





	Sir Fluffington

**Author's Note:**

> me: *tries to write something*  
> my brain: BUT WHAT IF CLARUS AND IRIS GOT GLADIO A KITTEN FOR HIS BIRTHDAY.  
> me: gdi T_T
> 
> Anyway, I know it's not even near Gladio's birthday, but the heart wants what it wants. :D

A cat. His dad and Iris got him _a cat_. It's a little black thing, except for a single white patch on one paw, and it has what must be the fluffiest tail in the world. Gladio picks up the ball of fluff so he can stare at him, and he puts the white-toed paw on Gladio's nose as if to say he’s too close to his face. It’s the cutest damn thing he’s ever seen, which is a hell of an accomplishment considering how adorable Iris is.

He’s had this thing for five minutes and he thinks he’s already in love with it. Even if he _is_ digging tiny little claws into his nose as he flexes his tiny little paw.

“I picked him out!” Iris says, clasping her hands in front of her chest and leaning toward Gladio. “He’s so fluffy and cute and I knew you would love him!”

The cat twists in Gladio’s grip, squirming desperately as if he wants down, but when Gladio starts lowering him his claws catch in the front of his shirt. Loosening one hand to detach him is a _mistake_ ; he clings and scrabbles and a second later is on Gladio’s shoulder and trying to crawl down his back.

“Will somebody grab this thing?” he asks, wincing as the cat digs his claws in to stop himself from _falling_. Why are cats so sharp? At least his shirt is black and won’t show that the cat’s _making him bleed_.

His dad picks up the cat and the stupid thing immediately drapes over his forearm, legs dangling. Gladio scowls at them. Why is he the only one getting clawed? What a little asshole.

“The shelter named him Kevin,” Iris says, wrinkling her nose. “Who _does_ that?”

“Why don’t you rename him then?”

Iris’ eyes brighten—she’s probably already got something lined up in that silly heard of hers—but she hesitates. “But he’s _your_ cat,” she says. “You should name him.”

“Can’t think of anything.” Gladio reaches out to pet the cat that’s still dangling on his dad’s arm. The cat raises his head into Gladio’s fingers, eyes half-closed and purring.

“Welllll I was thinking we could call him Sir Flufington the Pouncer, Defender of the Realm,” Iris says, wiggling like she can’t hold her excitement in. “Isn’t it _great_? A knight kitty! So he can be a true Amicitia.”

Gladio snorts. “Sure, Sir Fluff it is. You’re the best at naming cats, Iris.”

Iris beams at him, standing on her tiptoes to take Sir Fluff from their dad. She cuddles him against her chest. “Do you like your name, Sir Fluffington?” she coos at him, and the cat meows back. Like he’s replying to her. It doesn’t _sound_ like he likes the name, but that’s too bad for him.

“You should get him settled into your room,” Dad says, smiling down at Iris. “Iris and I will get the place ready for your friends coming over. Won’t we?”

“I _guess_.” Iris pouts, but she holds Fluff out toward Gladio. He takes the cat from her gently, but he _still_ claws him as he settles himself in his arms. Gladio instantly forgives him when Fluff proceeds to rub his face against Gladio’s chest and purrs. Stupid little thing. Gladio scratches him behind his ears and he purrs _louder_.

“Thanks for everything, Dad,” Gladio says. “But get Jared to help you with dinner this time, would you? Last year’s was _terrible_.”

Dad laughs at him, and doesn’t agree to Gladio’s demands. Oh well. Nobody will complain about free food anyway.

 

The first person to show up to dinner—a whole fucking hour early—is Prompto. He’s chattering at Jared when the door opens, but Gladio doesn’t process what he’s saying because Fluff has just managed to get his head stuck in a crisps bag. _Cats_.

“Oh my gosh is that a _kitten_?” Prompto squeals, rushing into Gladio’s room and dropping to the floor. Fluff jumps at the thud of his knees against the carpet, spinning in midair to stare at Prompto with wide eyes and an arched back. His tail flies straight up in the air, poofing out _hilariously_.

“Don’t scare him,” Gladio growls.

“Aw, I’m sorry, buddy,” Prompto says, clearly speaking to Fluff. He holds out one hand so Fluff can sniff his fingers, and Fluff stretches his neck forward. He barely sniffs Prompto’s fingers before he butts his head against Prompto’s hand in a demand to be petted. “He’s _so cute_.”

“Iris picked him out for me,” Gladio says as Prompto carefully picks Fluff up. “His name is Sir Fluffington the Pouncer, Defender of the Realm. It’s what I get for letting a twelve-year-old name my cat, I guess.”

“It’s a _perfect_ name,” Prompto says enthusiastically. He turns Fluff over onto his back and scritches his belly. Fluff's tail twitches. “He’s so tiny and fluffy and—ow!”

Fluff apparently took exception to the belly rub; he’s got his front claws dug into Prompto’s hand as he chews on his fingers. His hind legs kick in the air for a second before he seems to figure out how to curl himself up enough to kick at Prompto’s arm.

“He’s just playing,” Prompto says, shaking his hand free. He’s not even bleeding. Fluff is a _little traitor_.

Fluff flails and squirms until he falls off Prompto’s arm. He shakes his head and meows, then turns toward Prompto and tries to climb up his thigh. Gladio laughs as Prompto flinches and picks Fluff up again so he can lean against Gladio’s bed and cross his legs. When he puts Fluff down, the cat walks from one leg to the other using Prompto’s crotch as a bridge. And then he turns around and walks the other way. Prompto doesn’t look like he knows _what_ to do.

At least until Fluff decides to settle down, apparently trying to take up as much of Prompto’s lap as possible. Prompto giggles and pets him and Fluff makes a sound like the world’s tiniest engine.

“This is a little weird,” Prompto mutters, but he doesn’t make any move to dislodge the cat. Gladio smirks and reaches over to rub Fluff’s head. “And you just made it _weirder_.”

“I’m just petting my cat,” Gladio says. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Prompto punches him in the shoulder. _Worth it_.

Fluff must be tired, because he falls asleep right there. Prompto is way too smug about it, so Gladio gets up to grab one of the books he’d picked up earlier in the week. And starts reading it aloud, _just_ to see how red Prompto’s face can get during the sex scenes.

Gladio barely gets started before Prompto starts blushing, and even the tips of his ears flush. Gladio hides his grin behind his book. Prompto’s almost as cute as the cat.

“This isn’t fair,” Prompto whines. “I can’t _move_ , Gladio.”

“Sure you can. Just move Fluff somewhere else.”

Prompto looks horrified at the very suggestion. Gladio smirks at him and continues reading.

By the time Noct shows up, Prompto has closed his eyes and covered his ears, even though it can’t be enough to drown out the sound of Gladio’s voice. Noct rolls his eyes as he walks into the room, but he blushes too when Gladio hits the bit where the author lovingly describes Sir Reginald’s ass.

“Shut up,” he says irritably. “I came up to see the cat, not be tortured by your terrible taste in books.”

“You just don’t understand art,” Gladio says.

Noct rolls his eyes again and gives Prompto’s knee a gentle kick. Prompto jerks and lowers a hand to Fluff’s back. Fluff doesn't even look up at Noct for a second before he drops his head back to Prompto’s knee with a huff. Prompto makes a little 'eeee' noise.

“Some defender of the realm you’ve got there,” Noct says. He lays down on the floor in front of Prompto and boops Fluff’s nose. Fluff turns his head to the side and hides his face under a paw, and Prompto makes another 'eee' noise. “Shouldn’t he at least get up to inspect a stranger?”

“He’s an Amicitia,” Gladio says loftily, closing his book. “He knows better than to attack his _prince_.”

Noct snorts and rolls onto his back, resting his head in the little dip where Prompto’s legs are crossed over each other. He looks as content as Fluff does. Gladio debates the merits of petting him.

“Don’t even think it,” Noct mumbles when Gladio moves to do so. Gladio leans back and scowls.

“Wasn’t doing anything,” he says under his breath.

Prompto laughs and tugs on Gladio’s elbow. “Hey, if it’s nap time, you should move closer. I want something to lean on.”

Gladio ought to tell him to suck it up, except a nap _does_ sound good. He sighs and moves closer instead, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s waist as Prompto wriggles himself into a comfortable position.

Fluff watches patiently until they stop moving, then gets up and stretches until he can claw lightly at Gladio’s pants. He lays himself across both Prompto’s _and_ Gladio’s thighs like he’s laying claim to them.

“Guess you’re trapped, big guy,” Prompto says. He already sounds like he’s falling asleep.

“Shut up or I’ll keep reading to you,” Gladio says. It’s an empty threat, but nobody else needs to know that.

“Quiet, I’m sleeping,” Noct says, blindly reaching out to poke Gladio’s leg. “That’s an _order_.”

“As you wish, Princess.”

Noct pokes harder this time, but Gladio isn’t bothered by it. He leans his head against his mattress and grins at the ceiling.

He never quite manages to fall asleep, so when Iggy finally shows up ten minutes before dinner he gets a great view of his exasperated face.

"Aren't you all too old for a nap on the floor?" Iggy asks. Gladio gestures pointedly at Prompto and Sir Fluff. "Well, you could've at least given Noct an actual pillow. _I'm_ the one he whines to."

He walks into the room and kneels down to shake Noct awake. The movement wakes Prompto up too, and when he jumps in surprise it wakes up Sir Fluff. Gladio flinches before he even feels the cat's claws digging into his leg. Why are kittens so _painful_?

"Dammit, I was comfortable." Gladio pulls Sir Fluff's claws out of his pants.

Iggy raises a single eloquent eyebrow at him. "Do you plan on missing your own birthday dinner?"

"No, but it's not like they're going to start without me."

Iggy sighs and shakes Noct again. "Highness, get up. I _know_ you're awake."

Noct groans and rolls onto his side away from Iggy.

"Noct, c'mon," Prompto says. "I can't feel my _feet_."

"You don't need them anyway," Noct says, but he pushes himself up. He isn't quite sitting when he starts rubbing at the back of his neck. "Ow."

Iggy gives Gladio a pointed look.

"Look, I can't even _reach_ my pillows," Gladio growls. "And he made his own stupid choice. I'm not gonna be blamed because he's an idiot."

"That's no way to talk about your prince." Noct winces as he rolls his neck, but then he grins at Gladio. "It'd suck to tell Dad you're treasonous on your _birthday_."

Gladio rolls his eyes but he knows better than to respond to that. "You gonna get up?" he asks Prompto instead.

"Can't," Prompto says. "Fluff's comfy."

Iggy sighs and reaches out to grab Sir Fluff, completely ignoring the cat's warning growl. "Uh, Iggy," Gladio starts, but he's too late. Sir Fluff hisses and swipes at him, and Iggy jerks back with a bleeding hand. He looks more surprised than hurt, but Gladio picks Sir Fluff up and cuddles the cat protectively against his chest anyway. "He _warned_ you."

"I suppose he did," Iggy agrees in a dry tone. He gets to his feet and dusts off his knees with his uninjured hand. "I'm going to go wash my hand. I _hope_ you three will be ready to eat when I get back."

"Stop nagging, _mom_ ," Noct says. Gladio's faintly surprised Iggy doesn't smack the back of his head.

"He was right, though." Prompto stretches out his legs with a groan. "This was a _terrible_ idea. I do still have feet, right? I can't—no, wait, there they are. Fuck."

"Next time you want a nap, we're doing it on the damn bed." Gladio puts Sir Fluff down so he can stretch his arms out, but he gives up when his lower back twinges. He's not old enough for this to hurt so bad. "My bed's big enough to fit all of us."

"Kind of a tight squeeze, isn't it?" Prompto asks, frowning as he cranes his neck like he's trying to see the mattress.

"You could spend the night and find out." Gladio waggles his eyebrows until Prompto laughs at him.

"Stop _flirting_ ," Noct whines. "It's gross."

"Don't worry, Princess, you're invited too."

"Ugh, as long as I'm not in the middle." Noct gives his neck another rub and stands up. "Your armpits are a special kind of hell."

"Fine, Prompto can be in the middle." Gladio crosses his arms and scowls, pretending to be offended. "He's more cuddly anyway."

Prompto blushes and laughs, but he doesn't refute it. Probably because he knows it's true. Even Iggy has said so before.

"Are you two ever going to get up?" Iggy leans in the doorway and puts a hand on his hip, glaring more at Gladio than Prompto.

"My feet are all tingly." Prompto pouts. "I can't walk like this."

"Do you want me to _carry_ you?" Iggy asks. It's a threat, not an offer, and Prompto jumps to his feet. Then he sways dangerously, and Gladio reaches up to stop him from falling over.

"Gladio, that's my _butt_!"

"I know," Gladio grins and squeezes it. Prompto squeaks. "And it's so nice, too."

"Gladio, please." Iggy sighs and walks into the room. Noct whines when Iggy stops beside him and leans his head on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy pats his hair. "I think you've traumatized Noct."

"He's just mad because I'm not grabbing _his_ ass."

Iggy pinches the bridge of his nose. "Let's just go to dinner."

He hooks a hand around Noct's elbow and drags him out of the room. Sir Fluff chases after them, and before Gladio's even managed to get to his feet there's a yelp and a crash. Noct's laughter sounds startled.

"Gladio, get this thing off me!"

Gladio and Prompto share a grin before they leave the room, and when they get into the hallway Iris has already appeared and is pulling Sir Fluff off one of Iggy's slippers.

"What did you do to him?" Iris glares up at Iggy, hugging the cat to her chest. "Gladdy, tell your friend not to be such a _meanie_."

"I didn't—" Iggy doesn't seem to know how to react. "The kitten _pounced on me_. Noct, tell her."

Noct nods. "You're right, Iris. Ignis is the _biggest meanie_."

Iggy huffs and glares at Noct, crossing his arms. "Is that necessary?"

"Well, it's true."

Iggy glares _harder_. "See if I ever make _you_ a grilled cheese again," he says and stomps off.

"Wait, hey!" Not chases after him. "You wouldn't _really_. Would you? Specs?"

Gladio shakes his head and pats Iris' shoulder. "Maybe keep Fluff away from Iggy."

Iris nods seriously and adjusts her grip on Sir Fluff, telling him that he's a _good cat_ and she'll make sure the meanie doesn't hurt him. Sir Fluff purrs as she starts walking toward the kitchen.

"Y'know, I think Fluff's the best present I've ever gotten," Gladio rubs the back of his head. "Hope he warms up to Iggy though."

"I'm sure he'll come around." Prompto smirks. "He likes _you_ , doesn't he?"

"Hey!" 

Prompto laughs and bolts away from him, bouncing off the doorway as he turns the corner at the end of the hall. Serves him right.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarus decides to cook Gladio dinner for his birthday every year. Gladio can't figure out how it just keeps getting _worse_.


End file.
